Good God Y'all S5
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Rufus calls in help when a town is infested with demons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the OCs you can read the previous episodes

Good God, Y'all

They looked at Bobby from the doorway. He'd been completely silent for three days and spent most his time just sitting in his wheelchair, staring absently at the wall. It was depressing to say the least.

"We gotta cheer him up." Dean stated and shoved Sam's shoulder. "Go give him a back rub."

"Dean stop."

"Fine." He turned and nudged Kayla. "Go give him a lap dance."

She gave him a look and snatched the envelope out of his hand. "What's this?"

"Pushy?" He grabbed it back. "I had some x-rays done." Dean pulled the sheet out and held it up to the light. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

No kidding. Dean's rib cage was covered in an ancient writing, just as Cas had said, _carved_ into his bones. "Holy crap." Sam took it and leaned in closer.

"Yeah well Cas carved you one too."

Sam's cell started ringing and he fished it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He paused, looking confused. "Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil." Dean waited for the news.

"Um, Saint Martin's hospital why? What do you…Cas?" He looked at his phone and put it back in his pocket. "He hung up."

"Is he coming here?" Kayla asked.

"I guess."

Within moments Cas was coming down the hall. Dean raised an eyebrow, didn't angels have better means of communication? "A cell phone Cas, really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now, _all_ angels. I won't be able to simply…"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby demanded. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on." Castiel looked confused, as he often did. He would be more specific. "_Get healing._"

His expression turned remorseful as he crossed the threshold towards Bobby. "I can't."

Bobby turned his wheelchair around to face him, just in case he heard it wrong. "Say again?"

"I'm cut off from heaven, much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do, some things I can't."

"You mean you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this thing for the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." He turned the chair away from them again.

"At least he's talking now." Dean murmured quietly.

"I heard that." Bobby shot back. "I'll take that lap dance now."

Castiel tilted his head again, but decided it was safer not to ask. He turned to them again. "I don't have much time. We have to talk."

"Shoot." Dean told him.

"There is one person, stronger than Michael, who can kill Lucifer."

Kayla straightened excitedly. "That's great, who?"

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that plane. The one who began everything. God. I'm gonna find God." He sounded so certain.

"Oh." She tried to hide her smile. "Um, Cas…"

"Is he AT&T too?" Dean smirked.

"Dean this is serious."

He shut the door. "God."

"Yes."

"The God."

"Yes!"

"Try Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla."

Cas paused. "No, he's not on any flatbread."

"Look, even if there is a God…."

"There is a God." Castiel stated firmly.

"He's either dead, or up and kicking somewhere and…"

"Dean just stop. Cas wants to find God, let him go find God." She thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Look around! The world is in the toilet! We are literally at the end of days and he's off somewhere, drinking booze out of a coconut!"

"Enough." Cas told him and shortened the distance between them. "This is _not_ a theological issue, it's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream Cas."

"I killed two angels this week, my brothers. I'm hunted, I've rebelled for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions _to yourself."_

Bobby had tuned in to the conversation again. "You didn't come just to tear us a new one, so what do you want?"

"I did come for something, an amulet."

"What kind of amulet?"

"Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"Like, God EMF?" Sam questioned.

Cas nodded slightly in response, he didn't think any of this was funny anymore.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, I've never heard of anything like it and I don't have it."

"I know, you don't." He looked at Dean's small amulet, the gift from his brother.

"What, this?"

"May I borrow it?"

"No." He answered defensively.

"Dean, give it to me."

He looked at him and grimaced. "Alright I guess." Dean pulled it over his head and handed it to him. "Don't lose it."

"I'll be in touch."

Kayla laughed once he'd left. "Cas yelled at you."

"Shut up."

"I told you to just let him go find God."

"If you find God tell him to send legs!" Bobby yelled.

"Aw cheer up Bobby, I can still give you that lap dance…"

Bobby Singer blushed and muttered something along the lines of "old enough to be your father." His cell phone rang. "Saved by the bell. Yeah?"

Dean leaned over. "Since there's one on the table…"

She smirked. "Oh I'll definitely save it for you."

Bobby's conversation was short but intense. Main idea: Rufus was in trouble, demons were involved. Enough said right?


	2. Chapter 2

River Pass, Colorado was for the most part closed off from civilization. They had to hike around the collapsed bridge just to get into town. Locked and loaded, they made their way through empty streets, finding nothing but abandoned cars. Most were flipped over, save for one gorgeous piece of work; a classic red mustang. Something was definitely up with this place. After car number three was spattered with blood, they heard the click of a gun behind them and turned to see a familiar face.

"Ellen?"

"Hey guys."

"What the heck's going on here?" Dean asked, then promptly got doused with holy water. He calmly wiped it off. "We're us."

Ellen walked past them.

"Why is it always me?" Dean shook his head.

"Because I'm a girl, and Sam's baby face couldn't possibly be a demon." She cooed as he pinched Sam's cheek. He pushed her aside with a smirk.

"Yeah looks are definitely deceiving on that one." Dean commented before they followed Ellen into a nearby building.

She turned to face them, her expression suddenly softening and she hugged Dean. "It's sure good to see you." Then, she slapped him. "You know the can of whoop ass I should open on you? You couldn't pick up a phone? What, are you allergic to giving me piece of mind? I gotta find out you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry Ellen." Dean answered.

"You should be. You better put me on speed dial kid."

"Yes mam."

She nodded, satisfied, and headed down the stairs.

Dean turned to Kayla. "I'll take that lap dance now." He muttered.

According to Ellen, Rufus was researching demon omens and found the whole town infested. By the time she got there, nearly the whole town had been possessed, except for the group of people she and Jo had managed to salvage and keep safe. Somewhere along the line Rufus and Jo got separated.

"Well don't worry, we'll find her." Dean assured.

"Yeah but first thing, these people can't just sit here." Sam started. "We've got to get them out now."

"It's not that easy, I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

"There used to be twenty of us." Her tone was remorseful, she hated losing people as much as the next hunter.

They swept the room and made a quick count, nine civilians.

"Well there's four of us now." Dean added confidently. Hunters could get the job done.

"No, you don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everyone."

"Maybe we can get everyone guns." Sam suggested.

"What, you gonna armor up baby bump over here?" He motioned to the pregnant woman, she had to be due soon.

"The more guns, the more demons we can keep away."

He sighed quietly. "There was a sporting goods store that we passed on the way in, we can get guns there."

Sam nodded to Ellen. "You stay, we'll go."

"What about…"

"We'll look for Jo and Rufus on our way back."

They headed into the hall, Dean caught Sam by the arm. "Hey why don't you stay here? Someone's gotta start giving them shotgun 101."

"Yeah, Ellen."

He grabbed him as he started to go again. "This will go a lot faster if you stay here."

"While you guys grab guns, _and_ salt, _and_ look for Rufus and Jo?"

"We can handle it."

"I'm sure you can." He paused. "You don't want me going out there."

"I didn't say that."

"Around demons."

"I didn't say that."

He looked to Kayla, who held her hands up defensively. "Good. Then let's go."

They headed back into the street area, ready to fire at the first thing that moved. Everything was so damn quiet in this town.

"You get the guns, I'll get the salt." Sam motioned to the convenience store.

"No, we'll go together."

"Dean it's right there, let's at least act like professionals."

He grimaced and nodded to Kayla.

"Right." She sighed and tailed him into the store.

"You don't have to babysit me." He said quietly as he looked for the salt.

"Tell that to your brother. There." She pointed her rifle at the salt.

The door opened and they ducked behind the shelves as two demons entered the store. As Sam went for his gun the noise alerted them and the larger one attacked him. Kayla went into the next row.

"Hey!" She called to the second demon and shot him with the rock salt as he came towards her.

Sam was struggling to recite the exorcism passage as the demon held him by the throat and ended up using the knife just as Kayla came to his aide. As the body collapsed to the floor, blood ran from the wound across the cheap tile. He held up Ruby's knife, now gleaming with demon blood.

"Sam?"

He hesitated but looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. Kayla stepped forward and he willingly gave up the knife. Just as she started to ask, Dean walked through the front door. He stopped when he saw the bloody knife in her hand.

"Sorry." She offered quickly as she wiped the blood off the blade on one of the guy's clothes. "He was a big fucker, apparently he didn't want to be exorcised." She tucked the knife into her jacket with a grin. "Got him though."

"Yeah?" He tried to equal her enthusiasm but something was off about it. "Nice job babe. I gathered the guns, we just gotta get 'em back to the group."

"Carrying junk is guy's work. I just kill demons." She smiled and was the first out of the awkward standoff.

"You okay?" Dean looked warily to his brother.

"Yeah, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

"This won't hurt the baby will it?" The woman tenderly touched her stomach while she was eyeing the rifle. "The noise."

Kayla smiled. "Of course not. Babies have been surviving concerts louder than this thing for a long time." She raised it up. "Go ahead and hold it, it's really not even that heavy."

The woman took the gun from her and held it up. "It seems heavy." She lowered it, not trying to hide the fear from her expression.

"When are you due?" Kayla tried to distract her.

"Two weeks." She laughed nervously. "Anytime now really."

"You must be excited. Do you know?"

She smiled in reaction, her expression instantly changing. "It's a boy."

"Yeah? That's awesome."

Dean saw that look in her eye from across the room and went to talk to his brother instead. The kid was looking mopey anyway. He took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers, I mean, I had to slit some kids throat."

"Come on Sam, you had to."

"I know. I just, I wish I could save people, like I used to."

"You mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood."

"I didn't say that."

"I'll be back." Ellen interrupted them.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't just sit on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. If I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

Sam stood. "No, wait. I'll go with you."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean dragged him into the hall again. "You're gonna go out there again?"

"Well yeah, it's fine. Just stay here, I'll cover Ellen."

"Why does it gotta be you?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and fall off the wagon. As if after everything, I haven't learned my lesson."

Dean looked at him. "Well, have you?"

Sam shoved him hard against the door. "If you actually think…"

Kayla leaned in the frame, her tone hushed but angry. "Seriously you guys? Grow the fuck up, we've got a room full of jumpy civilians in here and their help is tossing each other around."

Dean grimaced; they shouldn't be fighting but Sam had kind of proved his point. His mind wasn't right yet. Oh well, better to find out now rather than later right? "Fine, go with Ellen."

He nodded and glanced to Kayla before going back into the room. She didn't look at him the same way anymore and he wondered how far it went. Was she still in disbelief over the apocalypse, or was she on Dean's side as far as his mental stability? Didn't anyone trust him anymore?

Kayla blocked Dean from following him. "What's up?"

"How did he handle the demon blood out there?"

"Well he wasn't licking it off the floor." She replied, leaving out the hesitation she saw in the convenience store.

"You know what I mean." He shook his head and leaned against the wall. "I just don't think he's ready, there hasn't been enough time for him to get it out of his system."

"He's not going to relapse."

"Kayla, we don't have time to be his support system. Not now."

Were they just supposed to give up on him? "Then what," she paused. "What are you suggesting we do?"

Whatever thought passed through his mind was fleeting and he shrugged off the entire conversation. "I don't know." He kissed her on the forehead. "I don't know what I'm suggesting. Let's just keep these people calm until they get back."

Time passed slowly, no one really wanted to talk about what was going on outside the walls of their little room. After awhile Dean and Kayla started discussing exit plans. That was about the time Ellen showed up again.

"Where's Sam?" Kayla demanded as Ellen walked by them. She just shook her head. "What the hell does that mean? Is he okay?"

"The demons took him."

"They took him?" One of the women asked fearfully. "Oh God, what if they're here?"

"Can they get in?" Another asked.

"No." Dean grimaced and grabbed one of the rifles. "Stay put. I gotta…" he stopped at the door. That was the exact moment his priorities shifted. He couldn't run after Sam, even if there were demons involved. He wanted to run out there in no man's land and now he had to fend for himself for awhile. Dean had other people to think about. "We need to get a plan together. Ellen, tell me everything that happened."


	4. Chapter 4

New theory. All the crazy activity started on Wednesday. This included a large shooting star, the water turning and then a bunch of demons showed up. What they were dealing with was _not _demons, but a hallucination of demons given out by the first horseman: War. The town had been turned against themselves.

A pounding at the door alerted everyone and they looked towards the yelling.

"Open up! It's Roger!"

One of the men opened the door and the winded man, Roger, burst in.

"I saw them. The demons, they know we're trying to leave. They said they're going to pick us off, one by one."

Dean shook his head. "Wait, what?"

"I thought you said there were no demons."

"There's _not._ Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should see what's going on out there!"

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?"

"If we just sit here we're dead." One of the men told him.

"No we're not."

"They're going to kill us," Roger said breathlessly. "Unless we kill them first!"

"Just calm down and listen!" Kayla raised her voice. "There are no damn demons!"

But the military boy was in no mood. "Let the able bodied go." He grabbed the guns and started handing them out. "And hunt some demons."

"No!" Dean tried to stay calm. "This isn't demons."

Roger winked at him and touched his ring. He turned his face back to panic before looking to the group. "Look at their eyes, they're demons!"

And suddenly everyone believed them. They started readying weapons and Dean grabbed Kayla by the shoulder, shoving her in front of them. "Go go go!" The three hunters were forced to run.

"I guess we found War." Kayla called as the retreated out of the church. "What's the plan?"

"We gotta get everyone on our side." Dean stated. "We gotta find Rufus, Jo, and Sam and get them on the same page or everyone's gonna kill each other."

Ellen led the way to where Sam was snatched. "This all makes a hell of a lot more sense now."

"Tell me about it." He edged towards one of the windows of the house and saw Rufus and Jo. "You wanna take your daughter?"

She smirked. "I'll handle Jo."

Dean nodded to Kayla and she went to the other window. He held out his gun and used it to slowly raise the window, producing the decent blast that Dean was pretty much expecting out of Rufus. They waited.

Rufus came to examine the window alone as Dean hoped he would, and he managed to jerk him through it. Dean slammed him against the house. "Listen Rufus, I am _not_ a demon. Think! All those omens!"

"You go to hell." He kicked him back and across the porch.

Kayla cocked her rifle. "Rufus."

He stopped with a snarl on his face. "Go ahead and kill me you evil sons a' bitches."

"The polluted water, the shooting star, the red mustang in town, it means war. I'm telling you, it's War."

"You're damn right it is." He made a swipe at Kayla's gun and she didn't shoot, she couldn't just gun down an innocent man. Dean grabbed him from behind and managed to pin him down.

"The horseman! He's turning us against each other, you're hallucinating!"

He slowly stopped struggling. "The horseman, of war."

"Yes."

"Did you figure this out all by yourself genius?"

Dean sighed and helped him up. They went in to find Ellen and Jo had come to terms as well. "Where's Sam?"

Rufus motioned to the staircase. "Upstairs."

"Kayla, let him out. We gotta kill this thing before everyone in this town kill us."

She jogged up the stairs, opening a couple different doors before finding Sam. "Hey sunshine!" She grinned and pulled Ruby's knife to get his binds off.

"It's not demons Kayla, it's War."

"Yeah thanks for that news flash." She held out the knife.

He looked at it a moment. "You keep it."

"Sam." She turned it around and put it in his hand. "You can handle it."

He pocketed the knife and headed for the door. "He's using his ring, every time he touches it people hallucinate."

"Now _there's_ something we didn't know." They ran to catch up with the others downstairs.

Rufus was going around the house, keeping their own survivors in line and putting out the cease fire order. Dean was halfway out the door.

"Dean it's his ring!" Sam yelled.

"Right! I'm going after him, Kayla stay here and make sure they don't kill anyone, or each other."

"Then take Sam with you."

He looked to his brother and nodded. "Come on."

They found War going for his little red mustang, his "red horse", how adaptive of him. Dean grabbed him from behind and Sam pulled out Ruby's knife.

"Come on!" He laughed. "That's a nice little knife you got there, but you can't kill war guys!"

"I know." Sam grabbed his hand and slammed it down, easily slicing through his fingers and the ring rolled onto the pavement. In an instant War and his red horse were gone.

They met back up with the other hunters for a briefing and a farewell. If the horsemen were coming, they all had a hell of a lot of work to do. There wasn't any time for chit chat. This town would never be the same again, and they knew it was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours of near silence on the road Dean pulled into a rest stop for some cheap grub and some stretching room. As they sat at one of the picnic tables, Dean held up War's ring in his hand. He wondered if there was any power in the ring itself, or if it had to be on a horseman.

"So, pit stop to Mount Doom?" He asked.

Sam offered a weak smile but hesitated to speak. "Dean."

He knew that tone. "Sam let's not."

"No listen, this is important. I know you guys don't trust me, but now I realize something. I don't trust me either." He thought for a moment and shook his head. "From the minute I saw that blood, the only thought in my head…anyway, I tell myself it's for the right reasons. That my intentions are good and it feels true, you know, but I think underneath, I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means, I know how messed up I am. But the problem is not the demon blood, not really. What I did I can't blame the blood or Ruby, or anything really. The problem is me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that scares the hell out of me Dean. In the last couple days I caught another glimpse."

Dean had sat quietly, listening to everything. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, because I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways."

"Sam don't be ridiculous." Kayla rolled her eyes. "Of course you're messed up, I mean we all are but we can…"

"I think you're right." Dean cut her off, looking at Sam.

"Yeah see…wait, what?" Kayla looked at him. "Are you serious?" She didn't see that one coming.

Sam apparently didn't either. "I was expecting a fight."

Dean shook his head. "I have to be honest with myself, I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. With the apocalypse here, I can't afford that."

"I'm sorry Dean."

"I know you are Sam."

And that was it. Sam turned to go.

"Hey, you wanna take the Impala?" He didn't even hesitate in offering it to him.

"S'okay." He shrugged and got up, heading for the car to get his bag. "Take care of yourselves."

"You too Sammy."

"Are you…is it going to lead to a fight if I actually say goodbye to him?"

Dean shook his head and nodded towards him. "Let's not draw it out though okay?"

Kayla practically jumped off the bench and ran to catch up to him. "Sam."

To hell with what Dean thought. Sam snatched her up in a tight hug and put on a brave smile. "I'm gonna miss you more than him I think."

She smiled. "You call me, or if you're worried about Dean just e-mail me whenever you need to okay? I better hear from you."

He nodded. "You will. Take care of my brother, keep him in line. It's just you two now, there's not going to be much of an excuse for him not to be serious."

Her face dropped a little as the reality set in and she tried to stay optimistic. "This is gonna be a good thing, and it'll be easy. I mean, you're taking a vacation how awesome would that be?" She smiled and hugged him again. "I'll miss you too Sam."

Sam kissed the top of her head and grabbed his bag out of the back seat. "I'll see you soon." He waited for her to start back to Dean before going to the nearest motorist to ask for a ride.

Dean watched her walk back with that mopey expression on her face, her hands shoved into her jacket pockets. "Alright, let's hear it. Get it over with."

She shrugged and sat against the table. "I don't have anything to say."

"Right."

"No, really. I mean, yeah it sucks but I mean…you're right."

"I'm right." He didn't believe what he was hearing.

"You guys both need some time to mull over what happened and it'd be better if you could do it without being in each other's faces all the time."

"So…you're okay with this."

"I said you're right, not that I'm okay with it." She corrected him.

He laughed. "Right. I just want to make sure this isn't going to send you into a fit of depression or anything."

"I have been away from you guys before…"

"Not in a long time." He smiled. "Thankfully."

"This is really just a ploy isn't it, so you don't have to worry about timing when Sam comes back to the room."

Dean smirked. "If it makes you feel better."


End file.
